


Good Wolf

by kjuzera



Series: Non Humans [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Fluff and Smut, Half-Human, M/M, Minor Injuries, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjuzera/pseuds/kjuzera
Summary: Iwaizumi was an experienced hunter, yet he did not expect to catch an exotic creature, only half human, in his trap.-… What are you after all, Tooru? - Iwaizumi repeated himself, lips almost touching his again.- I'm the best hunt of your life.All the stories in this series can be read independently.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Non Humans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Good Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! All the stories in this series can be read independently. Hope you enjoy ;)

Iwaizumi was an experienced hunter. Every morning he took his prey to the citadel market and exchanged it for fruits, vegetables, bread and other necessities. It was already known to everyone, although not exactly a social person. He went to the city because he needed to, the rest of the time he stayed at his house, which was located a bit far by the forest road. He also worked drying leather and fur, which he then sold to an acquaintance who made clothes for the nobles, which earned him more money. Life was simple and peaceful.

The hunter was not surprised when he went to exchange a bird for beer with the pastor of the church and he asked him a favor. Villagers who lived outside the city had been reporting the activities of a wolf nearby. Families were afraid for their children and even for losing their livestock. Howls were frequent and constant, they were scaring people. 

"Don't worry, Father." Hajime said, adjusting the heavy crossbow on his back. "You can tell everyone to be calm, I'll finish the wolf." With his other hand, he took his small gallon of beer and gave a brief salute. The long-haired cleric like Jesus Christ himself thanked him multiple times. He handed him a bread as a gift and said that if he needed anything that relied on the church. 

On the way back home Iwaizumi was already thinking about the strategy to catch the wolf. He was certainly a loner, if he were a pack the news would have spread much earlier, a lot of cattle would have died and even people. He also thought of howls, normally used for communication and the demarcation of territory. A lone wolf that howls constantly? Was it stupid? Or who knows ... Did want to be found? 

The animal's motivations were not relevant after all. Iwaizumi was going to kill it, leave the villagers at ease and could even change the fur for about 3 gold coins, if it were a big wolf. He will have to be careful not to pierce the leather. Traps or a well-placed arrow on his skull were his best option. 

Hajime stepped up to the house. It had been a while since I had been so excited for a hunt. He hoped this wolf doesn't let him down. 

* * *

It didn't take long for the first howl of the night to echo through the starry sky. Even with a clear night, below the treetops it was pitch black. Still, Hajime's eyes had grown accustomed, allowing him to see the area in which he walked with some ease. 

Advancing slowly, he headed for the howl. It was in time for a third howl that the hunter was sure he was very close. If the wolf didn't change direction, it would find him as soon as it howled again. He looked for footprints that would certainly be there, if only he could see well. He even found a human footprint, but concluded that it could even be his own, as he had been around to set one of the traps earlier. 

He went on trying to find clues, but to no avail. They were confused tracks and almost whenever he found something, it looked human. It was frustrating. His confidence was still high as he could count on the unmistakable howl to guide him. According to his accounts, the next one would be anytime. If the wolf had changed direction Hajime would have lost a few more hours, but it would certainly catch him anyway when he howled again. 

However, time has passed and no howling. More time, and nothing. Had the wolf found him and stopped howling to escape? Hajime felt defeated and frustrated. Without the sound of howling, it would be much more difficult to find this confused trailing creature. 

Hajime prowled for some time without finding anything or hearing anything. Discouragement convinced him to abandon the case for the night and resume the next day. He started walking already looking for a suitable place to camp. 

Tired and unmotivated, he heard a different sound. A short breath, a cry, maybe? Yes, a person was crying softly, as if to stop the tears from flowing. Was it a woman? He looked around for the direction of the cry when he recognized exactly where he was. 

A short distance away was one of his traps. A person must have fallen on the trap. Hajime cursed himself for his bad luck, and started running in the familiar direction. 

Suspended about 2 meters from the ground, there was a person all wrapped up in the capture net. Concerned, he put the crossbow on his back and ran to where the rope was tied, from where he could clearly hear the person's crying, and it sounded like a woman.

"A thousand pardons, lady! I'm already getting you out of there." He said trying to reassure her, while untying the knot of the tree rope. 

Normally, he would just put the knife on the rope and the prey would fall hitting heavily on the floor. It took a while to untie and hold the rope to bring it down slowly. Hajime found it strange that she didn't say anything, just seeming to cry and cringe more.

He lowered the net until he deposited the person as gently as possible on the floor. She soon tried to lift herself with her hands but something was not right with her leg, it looked injured. Hajime approached and she tried to walk away by falling and tangling herself further in the net. 

"Hey, hey, stay calm, I'll let you go."

Hajime approached again, kneeling beside her with a knife in hand to cut the net when he saw that it was not a girl but a young man. He could clearly see his brown eyes full of tears looking at him with fear. He tried to pull away again, grunting and tangling himself in the net. 

"Shh shhh, I'll let you go, calm down!" Hajime said.

The lad stopped trying to escape by giving up and lying on the floor, face up and limbs gathered, embracing. His cries were now short, high-pitched moans, more like a dog than a person. 

The hunter hurried to pass the knife through the ropes in an attempt to assuage the young man's despair. It was when he removed the pieces of net that he didn't know if he could trust his eyes anymore. 

First he noticed that he was not wearing any clothes but some furs around his waist and shoulders, like a savage. Then he noticed that his hands had large pointy nails, practically claws. But what made him swallow a scream was the ears on the top of the head turned back and the long tail between the legs, like a frightened animal. 

The young man, or rather, the creature still moaned quietly, all collected. 

"What are you…? Are you hurt?" Without knowing exactly how to proceed, the hunter thought of helping him to get up. 

Just before he could touch it, the young man stopped cringing, stretching his legs and spreading his arms and dropping them over his head. Still with his ears turned back but without making a sound, he turned his head to the side, offering his bare neck. 

Hajime froze the way it was. The man in front of him was not human, but neither was he a monster. Despite his fear, he wasn't exactly small. He was thin, yes, but his arms were long and well defined, as were his torso and abdomen. His face was reddened and transfigured by crying, but he could still see the delicate features. 

The hunter remembered to breathe and it was enough to lose himself even more. The smell was something earthy but sweet. His eyes immediately searched for the source of that delicious aroma, identifying the long neck that the boy deliberately offered him. 

_ He needs my help. _

Hajime never felt that way, but he immediately knew that he needed to protect and care for that lad. The adrenaline went up and he quickly identified that his right knee was swollen, possibly sprained some time ago. Determined, Hajime took the wounded man in his lap without waiting for any kind of approval. 

"I'll take you home. There you will be fine."

Comfortable in the broad chest of the hunter who hurried on, the half wolf smiled. 

* * *

Even after the long walk carrying the other, Hajime did not feel tired, quite the opposite. He felt on a mission and would not rest until he had accomplished it. And the mission was to ensure that that magnificent being was safe and medicated.

He deposited him on his fluffy fur-covered bed where he sat him with his injured leg stretched out. He no longer cried and seemed much more relaxed. Hajime hurriedly dropped his backpack and crossbow, as well as removing his gloves and other objects he was carrying on his belt. He lit a lamp and then returned to the edge of the bed where the pseudo human was watching him curiously. 

Now in the light Iwaizumi could see how his hair framed his face perfectly, while the pointed ears moved independently and curiously. He smelled the environment interested while touching the soft skins of the bed. His countenance was calm and content. 

Iwaizumi knelt down at eye level and admired him for a few moments. He still didn't know what he was, but the more details he realized, the more delighted he became. He might not be human, but he was incredibly pretty. 

He brought his hand up to his face, making him hesitate but allow it afterwards. The skin was soft and very warm, velvety to the touch of the hunter's calloused fingers. The hair was light brown, straight and soft. His curiosity led him to touch his ears, starting at the base and up to the tip. They were firm and warm, and he was apparently ticklish if he touched the inside. Hajime smiled at that information, delighted by the almost cute growl he received.

"… Who are you anyway…?" Hajime asked himself rhetorically. 

"Tooru." the other replied pointing to his chest. 

The hunter lit up with the surprise of getting an answer. 

"You understand me!" He celebrated. "Tooru, I'm Iwaizumi Hajime."

"Iwaza… Iwaaiza… Iwa?" Tooru tried to repeat the name without success, earning some laughs from the hunter. 

"It's a really difficult name, you can call me Iwa if you want." 

Introductions made, Iwaizumi looked for a plaster that he had at home. It wasn't uncommon for him to get hurt on the job himself, so he ended up knowing a thing or two about how to take care of an injury. 

"Tooru, I will pass this medicine on your knee, it will help to heal faster." He said attentively. "It doesn't look broken, but you will need to take care of it." 

"Medicine..." Tooru repeated as if trying the words. "It's ok."

Probably the wolf had twisted his knee and continued to walk without caring and without allowing his body to heal. It was nothing that a few days of rest would not solve. 

When he finished bandaging his knee as gently as he could, Iwaizumi heard his belly growl loudly. He looked amazed and laughed when he realized that Tooru was embarrassed.

"Hahaha, don't worry. There's enough food here for both of us. What do you like to eat?"

"Meat!" He replied showing his teeth and running his tongue through the pointed canines. 

"Great. Be nice and wait for the best roast of your life." 

* * *

Tooru had never eaten so well in his life. At first he tried to steal Iwaizumi's meat before preparation, which earned him the first discussions with the hunter. Gradually he felt his human side resume, the words returning to his mind and customs becoming natural. Before long he was even crossing his arms and pouting for being scolded. Sitting at the table they ate until there was nothing left. 

"See how it was worth waiting for the food to be ready?" Hajime questioned while Tooru recovered after eating so much.

"Uhhh I ate so much that it looks like there's a litter in my belly." He said running his hand over his stomach swollen with food, with his head dropped back. 

Iwaizumi laughed at the absurd but amusing comparison. It was incredible how in a few hours Tooru had ceased to be a cornered animal, already behaving almost like a normal human. If it weren't for the ears and the curious clothing option, Iwaizumi wouldn't have noticed the differences.

"What are you after all, Tooru?" Hajime asked taking his glass in his hand, puzzled.

"I'm like you." Tooru replied looking at him and smiling sideways "But better." 

Iwaizumi almost spit out the beer he had taken. 

"Better how, mongrel?" Hajime said dismissively. 

Tooru sat more correctly in the chair, assuming a superior pose, running his long fingers through his silky hair as if the answer was obvious.

"I have sharper senses, claws and stronger muscles, not to mention some other biological advantages that are not the point right now." Tooru listed convinced while appreciating his own claws, and did not even notice when the human got up and started approaching "I would say I'm an improved human, but mankind usually call my species a half wolf." 

It was when Tooru noticed Hajime's shadow over him that he looked up to find the hunter's serious face. His arms encircled him, holding the back of the chair, closing him in like a cage.

"Half wolf? To me you're more like a half puppy." 

Tooru felt a shiver go up from the tip of his tail to the tip of his ears. He was unable to keep his heart from racing, nor could he contain the excitement in his belly. He observed the brunette's intense features, tanned skin and strong neck line that disappeared from the collar of the clothes he wore. The large arms imprisoning him, being able to grab him at any moment. 

Unable to avoid looking at him, Tooru took a deep breath, smelling beer, leather and embers that permeated everything that belonged to the hunter. His avid tongue licked his own fangs and lips in anticipation.

Iwaizumi followed in almost slow motion the seductive movement of his tongue over his lips. The half wolf was flushed, eyes and lips barely open, as if he expected to be kissed. From that distance, Hajime could smell earthy, sweet and delicious. A smell that stirred him in a way that he still didn't understand. It inspired lust and definitely made his blood start to flow south. 

In the next instant Hajime had his neck wrapped, making him lower himself further. The half wolf touched his lips to his in a loving kiss, but full of ulterior motives. Hajime reciprocated, holding him close, his big hands wrapping around him completely. 

Iwaizumi parted his lips a few moments later, but did not let go. Tooru's moist lips remained half open while his eyelids looked tired of lifting his long, curved lashes. 

"… What are you after all, Tooru? " Iwaizumi repeated, his lips almost touching his again.

"I'm the best hunt of your life." 

Iwaizumi smiled.

"If so, you have to do better than that." 

The hunter could not even take advantage of the wolf's surprised expression because their mouths were already glued together again. Hajime forced with his tongue to open, holding him by the scruff and preventing him from moving away. Without offering any resistance, Tooru surrendered by breaking his lips and receiving. 

Iwaizumi could feel the tips of the wolf's prominent canines brush against his tongue. It could be a warning, but the puppy was docile and fully submissive. The hunter released him to put an arm under his legs, taking care of the injured knee, and lifted him up easily. 

He deposited him lying on the fur bed, already positioning himself kneeling between his legs and with his elbows resting on the side of his head. It was the turn of Tooru to hold him by the neck gently and after a few popped kisses lead him to follow with a trail of kisses around his neck. Hajime gladly accepted the suggestion, going down the jaw and reaching the slender neck. 

It didn't take long for Iwaizumi to realize that maybe he was the one who fell into a trap. 

The earthy and sweet smell was so intense on his neck that Iwaizumi could smell it all over his mouth. Blinded by desire, he kissed, licked and sucked the neck of the half wolf, as if he could consume it. Tooru moaned like pleasure beneath him, encouraging him to continue. 

His heart sped quickly, his erection became stiffer and his mind could only think of taking the body of the half wolf. He realized that he looked drugged, losing control of himself. He pulled away a little, thinking that taking a deep breath would bring his consciousness back, but he only managed to get even more of that heady smell into his lungs. He opened his eyes blinking several times, trying to focus his vision, trying to reason what was happening to him. 

"Shhhhh ... don't resist." Tooru sat without leaving under him, taking his face in his hands and joining their faces "You too have a wild side... Can you show it to me?" 

How could Hajime deny such a request? He took a deep breath again, sharing the same warm air as Tooru. His confused mind making him super conscious of the half wolf body in his arms. 

"I don't know what you're doing to me, but..." Iwaizumi paused to pull his own knitted vest over his head "If you stop I'll never forgive you." 

Tooru smirked. He took the opportunity to remove the skins that covered his shoulders and lay back on the bed, admiring the body of the hunter that revealed himself to him.

"Stopping now does not depend on me anymore, you will stop only when you are satisfied." The wolf tilted its head back offering the long neck. "So, please... Help yourself." 

Hajime was sure he was bewitched. Never in his life had he been so excited, so attracted to someone. He took Tooru by the hip and pulled him closer, so that he was sure the wolf would feel his erection. He leaned over him, kissing him greedy and sloppy.

Tooru was ecstatic feeling the hunter's hot and strong body wanting him so much. Even without claws or prominent teeth, Iwaizumi held him tightly, causing his excitement to skyrocket. 

He felt the brunette's hips pushing the erection evident against his and all he wanted was to feel it directly. He dropped his hands from Iwaizumi's strong torso and went down, trying awkwardly for him to take off his pants.

Hajime separated the kiss in time to hold the wolf's two wrists firmly, and to nail them with one hand just above his head. Tooru tried to get free but something said to the hunter that it was just to encourage him to hold him tighter.

With a firm grip, the hunter allowed himself to worship the wolf's body in the low light of the lantern. His pale, smooth skin stretched across his defined torso. With his other hand he pinched one of his small, dark nipples. The half wolf grunted quietly, standing still, allowing the hunter to manipulate him. 

Iwaizumi moved his hand down his ribs, noticing his narrow waist and feeling his abdomen thin and defined. A fluff of hair was born from the navel, which contrasted with the pale skin and advanced downwards. His fingers followed the trail like a path, down to the fur he wore as a garment at his waist. 

The outfit was not at all elaborate and Iwaizumi managed to get rid of it easily. The wolf's penis rocked upright on the bed of darker hair. The member was not large, but that mattered little to him. 

He captured his lips as he took the penis by the base, surrounding it easily and completely with four fingers. With his thumb, he made small circular movements on his head, spreading the dripping cum.

Without unfolding his arms from above his head, Hajime swallowed every animal growl of pleasure from the wolf. He can't help but push his erection against Tooru's pelvis at the same rate as he masturbated him. Even when dressed, the feeling was euphoric. He felt like he could come with only that, just as a horny teenager. But he wanted more.

When Tooru finally managed to separate the hunter's lips in search of air, he could only beg.

"Iwa, please, I want you inside of me...."

Hajime stopped for a while releasing Tooru's arms and rising to realize that the front of his pants were wet, exactly in the region that had rubbed against the wolf. 

"… what the fuck...?" he asked without understanding, looking confused at the other. 

Tooru needed to admit that he loved that part. When they found out, the reactions were always a surprise. 

Without saying anything, and with the most luxurious face Hajime had ever seen, Tooru lifted one of the long, shapely legs and spread it to the side, showing his genitals without any shame. Iwaizumi followed the movement and noticed almost instantly the sweet smell and moisture that seemed to drain from his anus.

The half-wolf without ceremony dropped a hand to his entrance, inserting three fingers at once. Hajime tried to say something but swallowed his words completely as soon as the wolf withdrew his now luscious fingers and brought them to his own mouth, sucking in an obscene way. 

"I said I was better than a human." Tooru said passing the long tongue through his fingers. 

Iwaizumi still took a few moments to process the information. His mind quickly went through a thousand questions, not knowing where to start or what to do. The way Tooru's body had opened, accommodating his fingers easily and without using any type of oil, made the hunter review his own concepts. 

Tooru stretched out his long arm touching Hajime's face with his still slightly sticky hand. The touch was affectionate, but the sweet smell that invaded Hajime's nostrils communicated far more depraved intentions. 

"I can answer all your questions..." he said as if he could read the hunter's doubtful mind. "But later. Please don't make me wait any longer..." 

The promise was enough for Iwaizumi. Tooru watched him greedily as he undid his pants, finally getting naked. The strong, pulsating erection, far more imposing than that of the wolf, made his insides squirm. He wanted him inside him, and he wanted him now.

Iwaizumi held his penis by the base, aligning with Tooru's entrance, still not believing. Slowly he pressed his head against the naturally oiled entrance and watched as it didn't resist, widening to accommodate him as he pushed.

It was like having sex with a human, only better. Hajime recognized that Tooru's pride was a thousand percent accurate. His body seemed to have been made to receive and the hunter would have to restrain himself from giving everything there at that moment. 

Tooru didn't even breathe while Iwaizumi slowly penetrated him. Little by little he felt his body opening and being filled. The heat rose and rose with the blazing opening. The hunter did not take his eyes from the exact point where his penis disappeared into the other, holding on to not come immediately. 

The wolf opened its mouth to let out a silent moan when Hajime sank to the base, his balls pressed against the wolf's hairy tail. Tooru didn't even bother when he took his legs under his knees and pressed them towards his chest, folding him in half. 

Leaning forward, Iwaizumi was able to push himself even deeper. Tooru's moans became even more animalistic, losing any coherence to the hunter's ears.

"Is that what you wanted from the beginning, Tooru?" Iwaizumi said pressing the erection still and deep while holding the wolf's legs bent. 

"…Yes!" the wolf replied after suppressing a growl. He tried to move his hips but the hunter held him tight, leaving no room for him. Its tail wagged wildly in all directions in a desperate attempt to generate some movement. 

Tooru contracted from the inside, squeezing Iwaizumi's penis from all sides. The hunter stood still for a few moments, concentrating to delay his ejaculation. When he made the first lunge he knew that the half wolf was ruining sex with any human in the universe, nothing could exceed the pleasure he felt at that moment. 

The way he slid through the lubricated cavity was maddening. Tooru grunted under him, losing his human words as he clawed his shoulders. He felt the sharp pain of the scratches but it only compelled him to increase his speed. 

The loud banging of the hips was mixed with the wet sounds and his own wheezing. The half wolf now moaned in sharp hisses, interrupted by the impact of the thrusts. Iwaizumi could come just by watching it. 

A little later Tooru could no longer feel his legs and his human thoughts were denied the background while instinct took over. Iwaizumi's leather and ember scent mingled with his own, elevating him to a state of complete surrender. 

He felt his body being filled and held tight, just like an alpha wolf would. The strong and rhythmic penetration abused its interiors, the burning numbing his mind and body. He even lost strength in his arms, which he dropped back with his head and eyes closed, as if he could detach himself from his physical body.

His moans now reduced to rapid breathing, his whole body handed over to the alpha to use as he pleased. His mind on another plane, sedated by pain and pleasure. 

"Tooru...!" 

The half wolf heard his name but could not focus on anything, numb, satisfied. 

"Tooru!"

The half wolf felt his face being held by his cheeks. Iwaizumi's strong hand compelling him to focus his eyes on him, his alpha ordering him to pay attention to the one tha was possessing him. He already had given his whole body, did he want his mind too? Tooru blinked a few times unable to answer, turning his ears forward in alert.

"Can you come for me like that, puppy?" Hajime said lasciviously.

Tooru just snarled in response, pulling his hand away from his face showing his fangs. Sex was not about him. He could be consumed for hours, for days in a row, his mind escaping to another plane while his body satisfied his alpha. He wanted the alpha to go deep, to feel his body being filled with sperm, to run down his thighs and ...

"Tooru." Hajime called again, losing his teasing tone and stopping the movement. He released his legs and carefully rested his arms beside his face, snuggling him. "Listen to me: I will not come before you. Can you do this for me?" 

It took his human mind a moment to understand the words. Certainly an alpha would be able to make him ejaculate by force or even command him to come and Tooru would have no option but to obey. His alpha" _ no _ , Iwaizumi had stopped sex in the middle to lovingly ask him to come first. The half wolf felt his face heat up in a sensation he was not used to. A different heat, something that was not in his physical body but inside him nonetheless. What reality was that? 

"… Why..?" he asked without understanding.

Iwaizumi only let out a "tsc" before holding Tooru and rotating him, reversing the positions. The half wolf almost screamed in surprise when he was placed mounted on the hunter. He still held him around the waist, easing the weight on his injured knee. 

"Come on, Tooru ... when you come I certainly will too." Hajime encouraged. 

He looked at Iwaizumi from above, unable to disguise the surprise, nor stop the tail that wagged frantically in joy. An alpha would never be on bottom, unless he tied him up or was sharing him with another stronger alpha. The basic concept of him being in charge was completely foreign to him. 

"You will not make me beg, puppy. Show me how you like it."

The hunter started to move Tooru's hips while thrusting upwards as he could. The movement was enough for the half wolf to come out of inertia and start to roll back and forth. Leaning on the hunter's chest, he didn't lift his hips, making Iwaizumi's penis slide inside him with just the circular movement. 

Tooru looked him in the eye and Iwaizumi looked back while didn't stop the flow of praise and encouragement. The half wolf had never felt so connected to anyone as at that moment. It was extremely personal, extremely… human? 

"That's right, Tooru ... it's incredible. Can you come just like that? Do you want me to touch you?"

As Tooru pushed forward he could feel the dick reaching very close to his prostate. It was good, it was smooth and delicious, but it wasn't enough. If he managed to change the angle a little ...

_ Holy shit. _

As if reaching an epiphany, Tooru stopped and leaned back, resting his hands now on the hunter's strong thighs. He raised his knees, resting his feet on the bed in such a way that he no longer needed the hunter to lighten his weight. The new angle placed the head of Iwaizumi's cock exactly where he wanted it. 

"Oh… yes, Iwa! Do not move…!" 

Iwaizumi held the half wolf by the shins, steadying him when he started to raise his hip and lower it with speed. He could see his cock impaling him as his genitals swayed in rhythm. He could see the well-defined muscles of his abdomen and thighs working as he groaned openly. With his head thrown back he let out disconnected words, "yes, no, more, Iwa", clearly chasing his own orgasm.

The hunter watched the scene with delight, telling him how amazing he was. The speed which he got into it only increased, and Iwaizumi could feel all the moisture that dripped from him through his member. The wolf's movements started to get lost while he announced he was going to come. 

The sting of ejaculating untouched was already known to Tooru, but at that moment it was completely different. When he lost his coordination, Iwaizumi grabbed him by the hip and started fucking him from the bottom without mercy. At that angle, the quick, strong thrusts were sure to hit his sweet spot. That burst of vitality guided him through every moment of his orgasm, his untouched penis swinging and splashing drops of sperm everywhere. 

Iwaizumi kept that insane pace for no more than a few moments, enough for Tooru to come and take him along. His screams (yes, screams) of pleasure were combined with the contractions of his insides pulling and holding him to bring a powerful climax. Hajime also failed to prevent a string of disconnected words, profanity and compliments from coming out of his mouth as he ejaculated.

When the sounds ceased Iwaizumi sat down, bringing Tooru's limp body close, hugging him. The half wolf stood on his lap, with long legs and arms around him and his tired head slumped over one of the hunter's shoulders. 

Iwaizumi could feel his now completely sensitive member, deflating at every moment. Everything was moist, sticky and with the earthy and sweet smell of Tooru. He once again sank his mouth and nose into the wolf's neck, feeling a mixture of affection and admiration. 

Hajime got back a little, taking the wolf's face in his hands, brushing away the sweaty hair that stuck to his forehead.

"Are you all right? Can I take it off?"

With his eyes still cloudy, Tooru nodded and let himself be moved by Hajime's strong arms. He lifted him up and deposited him lying in the center of the fur bed where it was the fluffiest. The hunter gave him a kiss and a pat on the head and walked away, forcing Tooru to actually open his eyes to understand. The hunter then returned with a piece of damp cloth and sat down beside him on the bed. 

"Let me clean you up, so you can sleep better." 

Tooru no longer had the strength to be surprised, every action and word of the hunter went against anything he took for granted. He nodded again and let him do as he pleased.

Iwaizumi tried to clean it up in the best possible way, but he knew there was little he could do. The cloth was much more a way for him to caress, to show that he cared. 

After that he put the fabric aside and lay down beside the wolf, so that he could see his face and hold his hand.

"I can't understand you, Iwaizumi Hajime." Tooru said trying the full name. 

Hajime smiled sweetly moving and interlacing her fingers with his.

"I'm the one who doesn't understand you, Tooru. When I found you and right after I kissed you, I felt like you were hypnotizing me, bewitching me with your incredible scent, with that perfect body." 

Tooru was embarrassed knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Not that I wouldn't do what I did, but it was as if ... as if you had activated my instincts. I admit it's fucking wonderful, and I really want to feel that again, but ... that's not me." He said smiling "When I realized that, I also realized that you probably didn't know how humans had sex, that that was the only way you knew. I wanted to show you what it's like to have sex with a man, a human man." 

The half wolf heard each sincere and loving word, repeating it in his head trying to think if he had understood what he was saying. Humans always wanted him because of his body, and Tooru used it to his advantage. This way he managed to get food, shelter, to get rid of mercenaries and even hunters who captured him. No one has ever treated him as a human. His value to them was precisely to be different, to be exotic, to be able to surrender his body to be used as they wanted. What Iwaizumi said was nonsense. 

"I don't know anything about you, but I suppose that with a body like that you must have already had sexes so wild that I couldn't even imagine, let alone compete." Hajime admitted playfully "I don't want to have sex with you just because you are the most attractive being I have ever seen in my life, I feel I can have much more than that." 

"You can have me, yes." Tooru replied promptly. 

"… and you me." Hajime completed holding his hand firmly "This is not a one-sided thing. We do this together, as partners." 

The concept of the two being on equal levels hierarchically was something completely out of the reality of the half wolf. It was something utopian that Tooru could only dream of. He felt his eyes fill with tears as Hajime spread loving kisses across his face, stroking his hair and ears. The half wolf was not used to affection and care, feelings he did not know how to deal with, making his tears flow freely as he hugged the hunter. 

"Own, don't cry, I don't know what to do when people cry." Iwaizumi said hugging him tightly. "Let's talk about something else, how about..? Ahm… How did you hurt your knee?"

Tooru laughed through tears, accepting the proposed distraction.

"Well I ... I had located the territory of another half wolf, a little far from here. When I met him, he wasn't exactly friendly."

"Are there many half wolves?"

"More than humans know for sure. "Tooru replied already recovering the tone of pride he had previously "We are good at hiding." 

"But then why did you fight? Can't you form a pack or something?" Iwaizumi wanted to know.

"Actually yes, but that half wolf was accompanied by his human and was extremely aggressive to protect him. Not that I'm a threat, you see, but I'm not the type to just turn around and leave." 

"I can imagine that." Iwaizumi admired the wolf's animated features in telling his story while making circular movements with his thumb in his hand.

"His human was ridiculously small and slight, he looked like a teenager at most. The half wolf was also very young, they must have been close in age. But I was sure that if I could get any closer I would be able to convince the wolf that I was the best choice for a mate. But then the human seemed to be more irritated than he with what I said and advanced on me, can you belive? I tried to get away from that tiny, energetic creature but ended up losing my balance and twisting my knee. After that he... .. Iwa?"

Iwaizumi slept peacefully beside Tooru. Peaceful expression, mouth closed in a peaceful countenance. The half wolf sighed and snuggled closer, still holding his hand. He would have other days to tell his story. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for you support! I'm planning some more stories in this series, so please, keep in touch for more =)
> 
> Previous one is KageHina, next one is DaiSuga. Choose wisely ;)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [@k_ju](http://twitter.com/k_ju)


End file.
